To Have You
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: challenge for the livejournal community, 7snogs. They were just some every day moments they shared. Eiri x Shuichi
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Eiri!"

At the sound of his name, the novelist groaned. He knew that tone, knew it all too well. His lover was excited about something and it did not bode well for the blonde. Very rarely did an excited Shuichi benefit Eiri, unless it was in the bedroom, and ignoring Shuichi wasn't an option, either. The vocalist had an uncanny knack for getting Eiri's attention when he absolutely wanted it, whether the novelist liked it or not.

'Might as well get it over with,' he groused, pushing his seat back. He'd just gotten to his feet and was heading for the door when Shuichi came bouncing into the room. The singer's eyes sparkled with an untold amount of mischief.

"What is it, you moron? I have work to do," Eiri demanded, his tone unusually gruff. He hated to be interrupted when he was working, and he'd been in the middle of a rather intense scene when Shuichi had called out to him. He also hated it when Mizuki started hounding him about impending deadlines. The vocalist was aware of both of these facts and knew better than to disrupt Eiri. However, there were times Shuichi simply couldn't resist, and Eiri understood that.

At his gruff tone, Shuichi merely smiled at him and took a few steps closer to the novelist. Eiri suddenly felt very nervous, like he was being stalked by some wild and voracious predator instead of his violet-eyed lover. Shuichi's eyes had become hungry and lustful, and it sent delicious little shivers down Eiri's spine. He had to get away, to get out of Shuichi's reach before the singer could act upon whatever impulse the younger man had conceived.

Before he could react, though, Shuichi made his move. In an instant, the writer had his arms full of singer and had a mouthful of what tasted like strawberry milk. Too surprised to do anything else, Eiri swallowed the liquid as heated kisses were placed on his lips and jawline. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and the novelist automatically pulled his lover close for the impromptu make-out session.

Then it was over and Shuichi gave him a wink and a lascivious smirk before bounding out of his office once more, leaving Eiri with his blood boiling and wanting more. A faint smile graced the blonde's features.

His lover could be such a brat sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eiri, let go! You're hurting me!"

The tone was one of panic, and the moment Shuichi said those words, Eiri stopped and glanced at the lithe singer. Pain filled the younger man's eyes and Eiri wondered why . . . until he saw how he held Shuichi's wrist.

It had twisted back slightly from the way Eiri had grabbed it, and he could see a large bruise starting to form. Immediately, he let go and averted his eyes.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he wondered, automatically reaching for his cigarettes and lighter. His hands shook as he did. He didn't like it when he hurt Shuichi, intentionally or not. He especially hated to cause the vocalist any physical pain. Abuse was often hard to overcome, though the physical wounds always healed.

However, he had never felt such anger and jealousy before, not even when Shuichi dressed provocatively for stage performances. Something had caused this particular occasion to be different, though, and Eiri couldn't say what. Perhaps it had been because of that moron, Sakuma Ryuichi and his close proximity to Shuichi . . .

"Eiri, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, baka," he growled, turning back to face the singer. "You're the one who – "

Slender fingers brushed against his cheeks and a warm smile filled his vision. Shuichi held such a tender expression for him that Eiri cut himself off and wondered how the hell he'd gotten so lucky to find someone like the vocalist. He felt loved and undeserving of that love. He also wanted to hang onto it for the rest of his life. Eiri was selfish like that, and he knew it.

"I'm fine now," Shuichi murmured. "Promise."

His lover's smile grew warmer and Eiri's lips were enveloped by Shuichi's in the gentlest of kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft moan escaped the younger man's lips as Eiri brushed his own against them. This is what he'd been looking forward to for the last week and a half, a chance to hold the vocalist and possess him on every level. Both he and Shuichi had been busy denouncing rumours of infidelity during that time and it had been exhausting. It had also aggravated Eiri to no end, especially since the rumours had centered around Shuichi and what that idiot, Sakuma, had done.

Sakuma . . . had touched Shuichi, not in a provocative manner but in a way that suggested the two were more than friends. During an interview. On live television. With Eiri and Tohma in the studio watching.

Perhaps it had been Ryuichi's way of getting Eiri's attention or Tohma's. The novelist couldn't say for certain, though if it had been to piss Eiri off, Ryuichi had done an excellent job. Nittle Grasper's vocalist had been lucky Tohma had been with them that day, or Eiri might not have been able to control himself in attacking the man. The last thing Tohma needed, or any of them for that matter, was to deal with the press on both infidelity _and_ assault charges. Despite whatever else he thought of his brother-in-law, Eiri had more than enough respect for the older man. He would not make Tohma choose between him and Ryuichi.

However, at the moment, the rumours were forgotten about. They didn't exist. Shuichi was his, had always been his, and would always be his. Nothing would ever change that, and Eiri would be eternally grateful for the vocalist's devotion. He'd also take full advantage of that devotion to let the world know what it should have believed in the first place.

Then Shuichi broke the lip contact and let out a soft sigh, his eyes dreamy and content. The younger man's expression brought a smile to Eiri's lips as well before he kissed the vocalist again, hungrier than the first time. He wasn't about to let Shuichi to rest, not for a single minute.

Not when he had a very important point to make to the vocalist.


	4. Chapter 4

"So? What do you think?"

Shuichi twirled around one time, slowly, then gazed expectantly at Eiri. His violet eyes sparkled with mischief as he waited for a reply.

For his part, Eiri had done extremely well in keeping his reaction in check and his expression neutral during this impromptu fashion show. Neither happened to be an easy task, not with Shuichi wearing an imitation of a police officer's uniform. It was a damn good imitation, too, except for the fact Shuichi wore tight, black leather pants and had the top three buttons of the dark blue shirt undone. The dark clothing made the singer's skin look paler than usual but still creamy. They also brought more attention to Shuichi's eyes, which were already bright to begin with. Eiri thought it to be rather sexy and an unusual look for the singer. He also suspected it to be a distraction of some kind and a damn good one, too. Already, the blood rushed through his veins. His pulse had quickened, and he wanted to ravish the young man before him.

"Well?"

"Hrmmm . . ."

Eiri motioned for Shuichi to come to him, a wicked smirk touching his lips. It was often said that actions spoke louder than words and Eiri had no doubts their impromptu make-out session told Shuichi exactly what he wanted to know.


	5. Chapter 5

The idiot was crying.

Why Shuichi was crying, Eiri didn't know. He just knew his lover had hidden himself in a corner of the living room, between the couch and the wall, his knees drawn towards his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Sobs wracked his lithe frame and he had his face buried.

For a moment, Eiri stood there and debated if he should confront Shuichi about his bawling session. They'd been happening a lot lately, he realised, ever since K had resigned as Bad Luck's manager. The vocalist had also stopped talking about his work day after that time, another thing which had set off alarm bells in Eiri's mind. Concerned, he crossed the room and pulled Shuichi into his arms.

Instantly, his petite lover latched onto him, the words "fight" and "Hiro" escaping Shuichi. Everything else the singer said remained incoherent, thanks to his uncontrollable weeping.

Slowly, Shuichi's crying subsided and the singer calmed down considerably, though Eiri hadn't said anything to soothe him. The vocalist then got up and made his way to the bathroom, presumably to wash his face.

While Shuichi was out of the room, Eiri went into the kitchen for a beer. After that little episode, he needed something to calm his nerves. He paused when he saw the strawberry milk sitting on the top shelf of the refrigerator, and an idea came to him. A little payback, and some kind of distraction, were in order, it seemed. Maybe then Shuichi would be able to talk about what had been happening, and Eiri knew he'd rather hear about his lover's day from Shuichi. To hear it from someone like Tohma or the media made his skin crawl with a thousand bugs. He felt dirty when he found out important details about Shuichi from someone other than the singer and . . . unimportant. He hated such feelings and would do anything to avoid them. Payback with the strawberry milk was just what they both needed.

"Oh, Shuichi . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you, Eiri."

The words were spoken softly, almost reverently, and a small smile tugged on Eiri's lips. They were followed by a gentle kiss.

The last two days had been hell for the vocalist. More rumours had circulated around the younger man, Bad Luck and about the band splitting part. Shuichi had been hard-pressed to stave them off.

It was a valiant effort, too. Shuichi had displayed a depth of character no one would have believed he possessed or was even capable of possessing. He had stood by the decisions he'd made over the course of his career. Bad Luck would not Bad Luck without its current line-up, and he no longer had any intentions of becoming a solo artist. He enjoyed the time he spent with Hiro and Fujisaki Suguru, and singing for a band. Nothing gave him a greater thrill than that.

In the end, his attempts had been futile. Everyone knew that Bad Luck had fallen apart, probably irreparably so, and almost all of the blame had landed on Shuichi. The energetic young man had caught the attention of XMR, and retained it. Reiji had made it very clear, even after becoming Bad Luck's manager _again_, she was interested in one person and one person alone. Shuichi. Her confidence in Shuichi going solo had served to fuel the flames of resentment. Only those close to the vocalist knew better and understood how Shuichi felt about Bad Luck or, at least, Eiri knew better. He could no longer say the same thing about Hiro. The guitarist had been the one to dissolve the band and permanently this time, despite Shuichi's attempts to convince his best friend otherwise. Shuichi now needed the time with Eiri to unwind, relax . . . and to reassure himself he'd done everything he could to keep his world from falling apart.

Slender arms wrapped around his waist in a tentative embrace as the vocalist's lips lingered against his . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"The sky looks really pretty . . ."

"Hnn."

Silence. Eiri hoped it would remain quiet, and wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders in hopes his lover would get the message. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to sit there and enjoy a peaceful moment. Who knew when someone would recognize them and the media barrage would begin?

"A lot of people write about sunsets . . ." Shuichi commented moments later.

"Hnn." He gave Shuichi a slight squeeze, another indication for quiet.

More silence.

"Eiri?"

"What?"

Violet eyes gazed up at him. They sought reassurance. Since Bad Luck had disbanded and Shuichi had come to terms with the split, the singer had been feeling lost and insecure. Eiri had lived with Shuichi long enough to tell. The novelist let out a sigh then leaned forward, capturing Shuichi's lips in a powerful and prolonged kiss.

When it ended, Eiri pressed their foreheads together.

"Baka . . . Everything will be fine."

Tears welled in Shuichi's eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you."


End file.
